vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael and Esther
The relationship between, husband and wife, Mikael and Esther. Mikael and Esther had seven children and after their youngest died in the New World, they turned the rest of their children into vampires. They both have common goals to end vampires. Although Esther wants to rid the world of vampires whereas Mikael just wants to kill Klaus. History Mikael was a Viking warrior, and a wealthy Eastern European land owner, who met Esther, a witch, when his people killed all the people in her village except for Dahlia and herself. They met and married in the Kingdom of Norway in the Old World, Eastern Europe. Mikael promised Esther he would protect her, and she stops using magic. Eventually, Mikael and Esther had 7 children in total. It was believed that their firstborn, Freya Mikaelson was killed by a plague that had hit their home town. In truth, Freya was the price Esther made with her sister Dahlia for a fertility spell performed on Esther, requiring the firstborns from all generations of Esther's bloodline. Esther instead told Mikael Freya died of plague, and the family decided to flee their home. Esther's mentor, Ayana heard of a land where all were healthy, blessed with speed and strength, the werewolves, in the New World. This became Esther and Mikael's home, where the future Mystic Falls is located. All was well until their youngest child, Henrik was killed by a werewolf. Mikael begged Esther to find a way to protect the rest of their children. Esther then made a spell that made Mikael and their children Original Vampires. Mikael discovered that Esther had been unfaithful and had a son with another man, named Ansel, when Niklaus made his first human kill and activated his werewolf gene. Esther was later killed by Klaus and Mikael was framed for the act. The siblings fled from Mikael in fear. Despite Mikael's temper, they genuinely loved one another, even after learning of her affair, and her death drove his quest for revenge for 1,000 years trying to hunt and kill Klaus. The Originals Series Season Two Both Esther and Mikael have been resurrected, returning from The Other Side, but by different means; Esther's possession of a revived Harvest girl named Cassie and Mikael being brought back by the witch, Davina. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', Klaus revealed to Esther that Mikael had returned with the help of Davina, much to her shock. In ''The Map of Moments'', Esther found Mikael slaughtering werewolves in the woods, searching for Ansel, Klaus's father who she had also resurrected for her own purposes. Mikael was furious that she would bring back the man she cheated on him with over him. Esther told him he could stop his search since Klaus had already killed Ansel. She then proposed an alliance with Mikael if she promised him that he'd be allowed to kill Klaus. Mikael accepted the deal and became his wife's ally, rescuing Finn from being Klaus's captive on her orders. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', after Esther went missing, Finn used sacrificial magic to draw power from Mikael, neutralizing him in the process. Soon after, when he discovered that Klaus had made Esther into a vampire, Finn furiously did the same spell on her, placing his neutralized parents beside one another. Finn told them that he intended to destroy his younger siblings, since Mikael and Esther had ruined the family by having more children after Freya and Finn. Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= :Mikael: "If she will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone my love." :--''Ordinary People'' |-|The Originals= :Davina: "It says I need to channel power from a ''nexus vorti?" : Mikael: (laughs) "Ah, yes. My wife, Esther, always did love to dress things up a bit. It's fancy witch-speak." :--''From a Cradle to a Grave'' ---- : Klaus: "The truth is, you're not better than Mikael, and like him you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin your children." (Esther's eyes widen in shock, and he realizes this is news to her) : Klaus: (amused) "Oh! You didn't know! Yes, the Destroyer has risen, brought back to kill me by the witch Davina. Surely Kol has revealed everything to you? (Esther's face remains blank) Or, is Mother's loyal little boot-licker not quite so loyal, after all?" --''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' ---- :Esther: "If Mikael has returned, we will need to deal with him." : Klaus: (laughs) "We? Is that a joke? Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me?" :Esther: (sighs) "I am not evil, Niklaus. I am your ''salvation. And Mikael? He was not always a demon." -- ''Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Esther: "Should Mikael return with the intent to harm you, I will strike him down myself." -- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Esther: "After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas. Eventually, his despair would drive us apart, and that's when I saw him for the first time-- your father. I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And-- because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief, shunning me from his life-- I found myself drawn to another." -- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- : Esther: "I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would've destroyed us in his rage." -- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- : Esther: "When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth." -- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- : Esther: "You're making a ''mess of my werewolf sentries, Mikael." : 'Mikael: (shocked) "And you're up to your old tricks." (He stands to his feet and approaches her with a wicked smile) : '''Mikael: "Esther. I've missed you, wife. Have you missed me?" : Esther: (sighs impatiently) "As much as you've missed me, I imagine." : Mikael: "That would explain why you brought your lover back from the Other Side without so much as a thought of me. I will ''slaughter every single wolf I see until I am taken to the dog you saw fit to bring back from the dead!" : 'Esther: "You can stop looking for Ansel. Klaus killed him. Klaus may not be your blood, but he certainly has picked up a few things from you along the way--''" : 'Mikael: (enraged) "DO NOT MENTION THE BASTARD SON!" : Esther: (amused) "''--Resolution through violence. You are nothing if not consistent." (Mikael glares at her furiously) : 'Esther: "Go ahead. Strike me. I imagine you've been waiting a thousand years to do so." (Mikael lunges for her, but she vanishes, revealing that Esther was only in the Bayou in the form of an astral projection. In reality, she is in the lycée, and she laughs at Mikael's predictability) : '''Esther: (chants) "Apparaitre apparebis." (Mikael growls and turns as Esther reappears behind him) : Esther: "Now that you've gotten ''that out your system, we have things to discuss about our children." -- ''The Map of Moments ---- : Esther: "If only you'd taken my offer when it was still mine to give! Unfortunately, you've left me no choice but to make a... ''deal... with Mikael." : 'Rebekah: (horrified) "Mikael?" -- The Map of Moments ---- : '''Esther: "When Finn and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally." (She looks at Klaus with a furious expression) : Esther: "All he wanted was the right to kill ''you." -- The Map of Moments ---- : Mikael to Finn: "''--Esther's mistake was believing there was anything left in your siblings to save." -- ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ---- : Finn to Mikael and Esther: "We were a family once. I can remember the love between you, how happy you were that I was your son. And I remember the day that we lost our Freya, and how we never got that happiness back. I remember it all. You should have stopped there. Instead, you had ''them, the monsters you call children. And for that, you will all pay." -- ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ---- : Dahlia: (unhappily) "You've been with Mikael." : Esther: (giggles) "We were only talking." -- City Beneath The Sea ---- : Esther: "Mikael will protect me now, sister! We plan to marry... and have a family." -- City Beneath The Sea Trivia *Both of them are resurrected in the finale of The Originals Season One. *Both of them want Klaus dead, with Esther wanting them all dead. *Both have been killed by Klaus. *Of all their children, Esther prefers Finn, and Mikael prefers Rebekah and Freya. *Esther told Klaus that she is willing to kill Mikael herself if he tries to hurt him. However, after Klaus killed his father Ansel, Esther made a deal to let Mikael kill Klaus. *Both were killed by their children again after their resurrection. *Esther lied to Mikael about Freya dying of plague when in reality, she was taken by Dahlia as payment from the deal made between her and her sister. Therefore, Esther is primarily responsible for Mikael becoming the cold and vicious man he is later on in his life. *It is unknown what Mikael thought of Esther after Freya told him the truth about what really happened to her. **Although given that Freya was his favorite child, it can be presumed that Mikael's feelings towards Esther afterwards was less than positive. *Esther met Mikael when her home was attacked by The Vikings. *Mikael was blamed for Esther's death and her death is also the major reason why Mikael hated Klaus so much and wanted him dead. *Both of them sacrificed themselves to let their children kill Dahlia thus demonstrating the first true parental sacrifices they made for their children outside of raising them during the 10th century (though in a crude way considering the era then). **Both of them allowed Klaus to kill them for the final time for the materials required for the bound dagger that would kill Dahlia (Mikael being the replacement viking ash and Esther being the blood of the witch whom Dahlia loved the most and was betrayed by). Gallery 308VampireDiaries0290.jpg 308VampireDiaries0291.jpg 308VampireDiaries0299.jpg 308VampireDiaries0300.jpg 308VampireDiaries0302.jpg 308VampireDiaries0303.jpg 308VampireDiaries0305.jpg 308VampireDiaries0349.jpg 308VampireDiaries0900.jpg 308VampireDiaries0905.jpg 308VampireDiaries0932.jpg 308VampireDiaries0933.jpg 308VampireDiaries0936.jpg 308VampireDiaries0938.jpg 308VampireDiaries0939.jpg 308VampireDiaries0946.jpg 308VampireDiaries0948.jpg 308VampireDiaries0949.jpg Screenshot_2118.jpg Mikael_and_Esther.jpeg Mesther.jpeg Originals-wheel-8.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters